chocolat manipulateur
by Cyclae
Summary: OS: Le chocolat, ça rend malade, ça rend parano, ça rend aussi accro mais le chocolat, la manipulation avec en plus Drago Malfoy...c'est un mélange que va devoir goûter Hermione.


Ahaha ! me voila de retour ! avec un OS tout chou tout mimi comme tout avec pour thème le chocolat ._.

J'aime le chocolat, j'adore ça ! Bref, je me suis dit que se serait sympathique de faire un os là-dessus :3

surtout des avis !

Cissy,

* * *

- Mais foutez moi la paix !

- C'est bon on sais tous que tu en pince pour la jolie Gryffondor ! Ricana Blaise.

- J'en pince pas pour elle !

- Non...tu passes juste ta journée à la regarder dés qu'elle te passe à côté, tu rages quand elle ne te remarque pas, ou qu'elle papote de trop près avec Weasley, tu vas même à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir la regarder travailler...

- Tu vas dans le parc du château à la même heure tout les jeudi car tu sais qu'elle y sera. Tu t'assois sur le même banc pour la regarder, en faisant mine de lire un livre. Ah et tu parles d'elle dans ton sommeil.

- Mais...aaah !

Drago tomba en arrière sur son lit et mit son oreiller sur sa tête espérant s'étouffer avec. Blaise et Nott de leur côté n'arrêtez pas. Granger par ci, Granger par là. Décidément ils avaient décidés de le faire craquer.

- Il va falloir te lancer ou alors elle va te filer entre les doigts.

- Mais...

- Mais quoi ? Mec ! Siffla Nott complètement exaspéré par le comportement de son ami. Tu lorgne cette fille ! T'en peux plus, ça se voit. Oui vous êtes opposés sur pas mal de points et ça peu être problématique, mais là tu nous fais limite une crise de manque. Vas lui parler.

- Vas la voir, par exemple à la bibliothèque, demande lui de t'aider pour un quelconque devoir ou alors demande juste à t'asseoir à côté d'elle et attends de pouvoir placer quelques mots. Termina Blaise.

- Elle voudra jamais...elle me hait.

- Avec tout ce qu'on lui à fais subir..tu m'étonne.

- Ça coûte rien d'essayer. Nott se mit à sourire. Vas y avec des chocolats, des œufs en chocolats de préférence, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle en raffole. Elle à accepté de monter sur le balais de Weasley pendant un entraînement de Quidditch pour en avoir, alors qu'elle à horreur de ça.

- La barbe de Weasley ! Il grogna.

- Fais pas le gamin Drago, t'as 17 ans. Souffla Blaise.

- Et alors ? Pourquoi lui ? Il est roux ! Il n'a pas d'âme ! Il est aussi intelligent qu'une huître ! Il joue au Quidditch comme un pied ! Il à quoi de plus que moi !

- Heu...il la connaît depuis notre première année. C'est son meilleur ami, il en pince pour elle...

- Nott...si tu continus il va te sauter à la gorge. Murmura Blaise.

- Pardon. Bref, moi je te donne un moyen de l'approcher après tu en fais ce que tu veux. Je te dit pas d'aller la voir pour lui en proposer...Il sourit. Tu es plus malin, fais en sorte qu'elle vienne te les demander.

Drago comprit, il sourit à son tour. Ils avaient gagnés, il allait faire une tentative d'approche d'Hermione Granger, armé d'une boite d'œufs en chocolats.

En effet, elle ne le laissait pas indifférant de puis quelques temps. Il se retournait vers elle quand elle passé près de lui, il la détaillée puis continué sa marche, gardant dans sa tête son image. Il se tournait vers elle, depuis le jour ou il était entré dans les toilettes des filles pour parler à Mimi et qu'il avait entendu sa confidente réconforter la Gryffondor pleurant à chaudes larmes à cause de Ron qui l'avait délaissé pour Lavande.

Il l'avait vu, assise par terre, les cheveux en bataille tirés en arrière laissant voir son visage larmoyant, ses mains sur sa poitrine, son sac jeté au sol, sa robe traînant dans l'eau coulant du robinet que Mimi avait récemment brisé. Ses pleurs d'enfant lui avait brisé le cœur. Il s'était à ce moment sentit proche d'elle sans pour autant l'être. Elle ressentait la solitude et en souffrait, tout comme lui.

Depuis ce jour il en voulait à Weasley, bien plus que d'habitude. Il la surveillait sans arrêt, il n'était jamais loin dans l'attente d'un faux pas, d'une larme. Puis au fur et à mesure, de jours en jours, lentement il avait finit par tomber sous sans charme, celui qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir et pourtant. Ses boucles brunes flottants autour d'elle à chaque pas, son sourire s'affichant sur son visage à chaque détours de couloirs, son regard ambré qu'il aimait furtivement capturer, sa démarche légère qu'il aimait suivre. Elle l'avait charmé, jamais aucune filles ne l'avaient fait.

* * *

Après une dizaine de jours passé à tenter de rentrer dans la bibliothèque pour aller la voir, Drago décida de se lancer car Blaise avait menacé de le faire lui même.

Il serra la lanière de son sac et entra dans l'immense bibliothèque du château. Madame Pince l'observa un instant par dessus ses lunettes et replongea presque immédiatement dans le classement de ses précieux ouvrages.

Drago, le cœur battant marcha un moment, tournant et retournant dans les allées poussiéreuses et peu éclairées. Mais, alors qu'il allait partir, pensant qu'elle n'y était pas, pensant qu'elle devait être dans sa salle ou dans un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir lire, il vit passer dans une allée, les bras chargés de livres, la jolie Gryffondor. Elle tenait dans ses bras des livres si épais qu'il se demanda comment elle arrivait à tous les porter sans tomber.

Elle marcha lentement, se concentrant sur le poids de ce qui était dans ses bras jusqu'au fond de la bibliothèque où se trouvait une table. Elle y déposa les livres dans un vacarme presque assourdissant puis prit place sur sa chaise.

Les minutes passèrent. Il ne bougeait pas, debout dans son coin, un livre en main ouvert à une page au hasard, il faisait mine de lire, mais il la regardait du coin de l'oeil, se demandant comment faire pour l'approcher. Elle grattait son parchemin sans arrêt, son regard filant de son livre sur son long morceau de papier. Ses longs cheveux glissaient sur ses épaules. Il la regardait sans oser s'approcher, il la désirait sans oser la toucher, puis un détail attira son attention. Dans un coin McLaggen observait lui aussi la Gryffondor et dans le château tout le monde savait que le jeune homme portait un intérêt certain à la jeune préfète. C'était une chose que Drago n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il décida de saisir son courage à deux mains, quitte à se faire jeter.

- Granger ?

Hermione sortie la tête de ses parchemins et fusilla le Serpentard du regard.

- Oui Malfoy ?

- Je peux m'asseoir, il n'y a plus de places et je dois bosser.

Méfiante, Hermione se tordit le cou afin de regarder aux alentours s'il n'y avait pas de places et en effet il s'avéra qu'il n'y en avait pas, elle grogna doucement de manière à ce qu'il n'entende pas. Malfoy était son fléaux, mais, depuis un moment il ne l'insultait même plus et elle s'y habitué alors, autant ne pas déterrer la hache de guerre. Ne souhaitant pas en revenir au combat elle céda.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, mais ne m'adresse pas la parole, je suis ici pour avoir la paix. Dit-elle froidement avant de replonger dans son devoir d'histoire de la magie.

Il prit place en silence, se délectant des grognements de McLaggen qui venait de quitter la bibliothèque d'un pas bruyant. Il sortit ses livres, son parchemin et sa plume puis il commença à travailler, silencieusement.

Ils travaillaient chacun de leur côtés depuis un moment. Il cherchait à placer quelques mots, mais le profond silence dans lequel ils étaient murés n'aidait pas à un début de conversation.

- Oh non...couina Hermione, en mettant une main sur son ventre, celui gargouillant soudainement à tout va.

Elle attrapa un livre le mettant devant son visage histoire de rougir en paix. Elle n'avait plus de petits gâteaux et savait qu'elle ne mangerait pas jusqu'au soir. Elle avait souvent faim, surtout en période de révisions. La Gryffondor décida de prendre son mal en patience, replongea dans ses livres, mais cela ne dura pas. Elle tentait de faire taire son envie de nourriture quand un bruit qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien lui fit tourner la tête.

Assit à sa place, lisant son livre, Drago Malfoy retirait de petits œufs en chocolats de leurs emballage en papier et les mangeait. Elle aimait les œufs en chocolat, elle avait toujours aimé cela, c'était son pêcher mignon. Elle était allée jusqu'à monter sur le balais de Ron pour pouvoir en avoir, mais ceux Malfoy mangeait vitesse grand V sans les apprécier plus que ça n'étaient autre que ceux qu'elle aimait par dessus tout. Des petits œufs dorés et pralinés, fondant dans la bouche. Des œufs en chocolats des plus simples mais, des meilleurs. Comment pouvait-il faire ça devant elle ?

Hermione fit une tentative pour travailler mais, cela ne marcha pas. L'odeur du chocolat lui rentrait dans les narines et ne semblait pas décidé de sortir.

- Si tu en veux, demande. Intervint la voix de Malfoy.

- Que...quoi, mais non ! je...

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder depuis dix minutes et j'attends ton ventre d'ici.

- Absolument pas ! Et puis..laisse-moi travailler. Outrée, elle tourna la tête.

Mais, comment travailler alors que la faim la tiraillée dans tous les sens, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de subtiliser ses chocolats à Malfoy, qui continuait de les dévorer sans retenue.

Honteuse, elle se força à fixer son livre, plaçant ses cheveux du côté de Malfoy afin de ne plus le voir. Mais il trouvait ça drôle. La voir se tortiller dans tous les sens pour ne pas se jeter ses les petits œufs en chocolats qu'il continuait de manger le faisait discrètement sourire. Blaise et Notts avaient eut une bonne idée en lui disant quel était le pêcher mignon de la jeune fille. Mais, la situation devint bientôt ennuyeuse, jamais elle ne céderait. Il décida donc de forcer le destin.

Drago rangea ses affaires, et put lire dans le regard de la Gryffondor une tristesse digne d'une enfant de huit ans à qui l'on arrachait son jouet. Il prit la boite de chocolat et fila, sans un mot pour elle.

- Alors ? Demanda Blaise qui attendait à la sortie de la bibliothèque.

- Dure à cuire. J'ai manqué de tous les manger.

- Pourquoi t'es sortis ? Couina Notts.

- On avances, si je ne me trompe pas, je n'aurai pas à lever le petit doigt.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans les couloirs, au hasard, parlant de choses et d'autres quant ils passèrent près de la cour pavée du château Drago sourit. Elle était assise sur un banc de pierre, et tenait son ventre, signe que la faim la tiraillée. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'acier du Serpentard qui s'arrêta en voyant le visage larmoyant de l'adolescente.

Elle devait avoir faim, pas se mettre à pleurer, t'as ratés un truc Drago. Blaise tapota l'épaule de Drago. Tente. On sais jam...Mais Drago descendait déjà les marches de pierres de la cour quatre à quatre.

Il fit mine de descendre comme si de rien n'était mais lorsqu'il arriva en bas, elle filait déjà dans le parc.

- Les filles. Maugréa le Serpentard en se mettant à marcher à suite.

Elle marcha un moment et finit par s'asseoir dans l'herbe, le plus loin possible du château, dans les limites du domaine de Poudlard et elle pleura. Les œufs en chocolats elle aimait ça, elle adorait cela, mais aujourd'hui c'était une bien douce et affreuse torture lorsqu'elle repensait aux derniers mots de Ron. Ceux qu'il lui avait adressé avant de lui dire qu'il préféré qu'ils restent amis. Ces mots qu'il avait prononcé en lui offrant des chocolats, ces chocolats. Ces chocolats qui flottaient à présent devant elle.

Hermione sursauta et remonta le long du bras de la personne lui tendant les chocolats, pour en arriver au visage de Drago Malfoy qui observait le paysage. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

- T'as faim...tiens...

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je n'en veux pas. Renifla la Gryffondor. Et puis...pourquoi tu es gentil ? Tu ne devrais pas l'être ! On se..on..on se détestes ! Depuis notre première année, et là tu...tu deviens gentil ! C'est pas normal ! Elle s'arrêta, puis pleura de plus bel se mettant même à crier, sachant que personnes omit Malfoy ne l'entendrait. Puis rien n'est plus normal ! Pourquoi ma vie n'est elle pas normale ! Je voudrais vivre comme..merde ! C'est injuste ! J'ai toujours tout fait pour Ron ! J'étais...je...j'étais amoureuse, j'ai tout fais pour lui faire plaisir et lui..il vient me voir avec...ces stupides œufs en chocolats pour me dire qu'il restera juste mon ami ! Parce que c'est normal de venir me dire ça en espérant me calmer avec mes chocolats préférés ! C'est stupide, ce n'est pas NORMAL !...pourquoi rien n'est normal...pourquoi nos vies ne sont pas simples...

- Ta vie serait plus simple si tu ne prenais pas la tête. Si je suis gentil c'est que j'ai beaucoup réfléchit...à beaucoup de choses...et je pense que...parfois il vaut mieux faire des efforts plutôt que maintenir une haine qui au final n'a d'origine que..le sang...le sang qui quoi-que l'on soit reste rouge. Nos vies seraient plus simples si on décidés de ne plus penser à rien. Il dit cela avec un ton presque rêveur. Alors, ces chocolats, tu les veux ? Il n'y a pas écrit Wealsey dessus. Tu n'as pas à te priver de ce que tu aimes sous prétexte que cela te rappel de mauvais souvenir.

- Woaw...

- Quoi ? Il sembla surprit de voir Granger le regarder avec un regard aussi surprit.

- Qui aurait cru que...tu étais capable d'être aussi...intelligent !

- Mange ces chocolats ou je pars avec. Siffla Drago.

Il allait se lever quand la masse de la petite Gryffondor lui tomba dessus.

- Tu peux partir mais, sans ses délicieux chocolats.

- T'es une vrai môme Granger.

- Rien à faire, il ne fallait pas me les mettre sous le nez. Et puis...ce que tu as dit...c'était gentil.

Sentir le corps de l'adolescente tout contre le sien, ses formes épousant parfaitement les siennes. Son nez était à quelques millimètres du sien, il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux bruns retombaient au sol et semblait les enfermer dans une cage. Elle avait d'immenses yeux marrons dans lesquels ne pas se noyer était impossible. Il y eut un silence immense. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir se lever. Il fallait dire que Malfoy ne la laissait pas indifférente, elle avait très vite comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quant elle le croisait elle sentait une envie monstrueuse de le suivre, de le regarder, de le toucher, de lui parler, mais les moindres paroles qui sortaient de leurs bouches étaient des insultes, des insultes doublés de sourires qu'aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à expliquer. Hermione restait là, les chocolats ne l'intéressait soudainement plus, seuls le mouvement des mains de Drago sur ses hanches semblaient l'intéresser. Elle approcha ses lèvres, son nez frôla bientôt celui de son ennemi qui avait à présent du mal à ne pas vouloir l'embrasser. Elle laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de la joue du jeune homme jusqu'à son oreille et susurra.

- Merci.

La pression du corps d'Hermione sur le sien disparu soudainement. Il se releva et pu la voir s'éloigner d'un pas léger dans le parc tenant fièrement dans ses mains le petit paquet d'œufs en chocolats.

Il vit rouge l'espace d'un instant puis il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que cette fille était digne de lui. Manipulatrice, égoïste à souhait.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, se délectant du fruit de sa machination contre Drago Malfoy, une porte de placard s'ouvrit et on tira Hermione à l'intérieur. On la plaqua contre un mur et elle reconnu cette chevelure blonde qui brouillait sa vision.

- Moi aussi je sais jouer. Siffla la voix du Serpentard. Et il y a une chose que je désire et que toi seule peut me donner, cela en échange d'autres chocolats bien-sûr.

- Et que désire le grand Drago Malfoy ?

- Un baiser.

- T'es pas sérieux ? Couina la jeune fille qui tenta de se débattre.

- Je suis très sérieux, fallait pas jouer avec le feu la dernière fois. Ne fais pas pas celle qui ignore ce qu'elle ressent.

- Jamais.

- Tu en meurs d'envie. Dit-il en lui montrant une nouvelle boite de ses délices chocolatés. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

- Vas te faire voir !

- Ok...il sembla déçu.

- Tu cèdes vite, c'est rare...

- j'ai autre chose à faire malheureusement.

Il sortit de sa poche un œuf en chocolat qu'il posa sur le bout des lèvres de la jeune fille. Il jalousait ses sucreries qui avaient le droit de toucher ses lèvres. Elle entrouvrit la bouche afin de croquer le petit œuf, mais fut prise de court par Drago qui retira l'œuf et l'embrassa avec une soudaineté telle qu'Hermione sentit sa tête heurter violemment le mur mais, l'excitation fit rapidement disparaître la douleur.

Elle fit une tentative pour se libérer de son entrave, mais elle en était incapable. De une, il était trop fort et de deux elle n'avait pas envie de sortir de ce placard. Elle était bien, là dans les bras de quelqu'un qui la désirait.

- Et pour une boite entière, que dois-je faire ? Murmurât-elle à bout de souffle.

- Difficile...Il embrassa son cou, le lobe de son oreille. Beaucoup de choses.

- Alors trouve et on s'arrangera.

Elle l'embrassa encore et encore, puis elle fila discrètement, avec encore une boite de chocolats dans les mains. Honnêtement, elle se fichait des chocolats, depuis un moment même, mais elle avait toujours su que Drago cherchait un moyen de l'approcher et elle le lui avait donné.

Autant les chocolats pouvaient rendre malade, mais ils pouvaient aussi rendre accro et Drago Malfoy l'avait découvert malgré lui.

* * *

Et voula ! bon oui c'est rose mais j'aime bien ._.


End file.
